The Lure of the Moon
by Fanny chan
Summary: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. SxS & ExT! FINALLY epilouge up Just a little song that sorta summerize their experiences. The ending is not really good so sorry but please read okay!
1. The vampire and the werewolf

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Hee hee, E/T and S/S fic

Tomoyo: Fanny chan, I got to take sick leave for a while.

Fanny chan: Huh why?

Tomoyo: *whispers to me*

Fanny chan: I see… well, there will be a replacement for u. I've been planning to build a new character of mine. Perhaps it will be up by the next chapter. *turns to readers* Well, if you want to know what Tomoyo chan said to me, it will be revealed in the 2nd or 3rd chapter. Most likely 2nd though.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The vampire and the werewolf

The moon; the round alluring moon, luring us to sleep every night to have a good rest. However, none of us would guess that there are more than just owls and bats out bathing in the dim glow of the midnight sky, there are vampires, as well as werewolves.

A vampire wandered the street, seeking for new blood, the eerie glow of the moonlight shone on her, highlighting her silky purple hair and her pearly white unusually long canines. Her swift, violet, entrancing eyes darted around her surroundings before halting, staring straight at a lone guy, a handsome one at that. She smirked and sashayed towards him, receiving the attention she wanted.

"Hello beautiful," he gave a charming smile.

"Goodbye handsome," she breathed down his neck and that was the last the innocent soul heard before the vampire sunk her teeth into his neck.

***

Slitted brown eyes scanned his surrounding of the almost deserted forest. Large fangs and claws along with his hairy coat of fur were the most noticable. Once or twice, a baby deer would leap by innocently only to breathe its last. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked out a child's voice. Hungry for a new prey, the werewolf crept closer silently yet swiftly.

"I found my dolly!" a little girl exclaimed to her mother who was standing next to her. Her mother however was looking about worriedly.

"Good Catty. Let us go now," Catty's mother replied as they walked north. The werewolf decided to make his move then and there. He leaped from his hiding spot behind the bushes and growled. The mother immediately let go of Catty before screaming out of the forest. Catty however, merely stood there, staring at the creature which she did not know of.

"You are a brave little girl," he growled before swallowing her alive, only leaving a small fragile doll for evidence of her existance.

***

"The serial killer had its new victim!" shouts could be heard throughout town. A tall slim guy did not seem interested at all. Instead, he chuckled slightly and walked on, his brown hair sparkling under the intense glare of the sun.

***

In another city, similar shouts were heard as newpapers were handed around. In a mansion, the biggest mansion in the city, a beautiful girl lay on the sofa, her dark, rich, purple hair flowing out under her. Her face was unusually pale and her house was in total darkness. She smiled at one of her maids and went to her bedroom to sleep, windows obviously closed, blocking off sunlight. The only thing which gave off light was a small candle on her table. Strange as it was, she did not have any male servants.

*******************

Well, this is the start of my new S/S and E/T fic. Stay tuned for more but in the meantime, **_REVIEW_**!!! Domo arigatou!

~Finished on: 29th March 2002~


	2. The vampire, Tomoyo and the werewolf, Sy...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Heehee! I got a new partner, just for this fic k? Meet Chibi Fanny!

Chibi Fanny: *sighs* I just her nickname added with chibi. Well, anyway, why did u make me?

Fanny chan: That is because Tomoyo hates blood!

Chibi Fanny: So?

Fanny Chan: I made her suck them in this fic. *laughs evilly*

Chibi Fanny: U know, it seems to me that I'm much maturer than that childish girl over there. *sighs* I chibi and she normal!! Get my point?

Fanny chan: *continues laughing gleefully*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The vampire, Tomoyo and the werewolf, Syaoran

The vampire flipped the pages of yet another book on sorcery and magic. After glancing through it briefly, her slender hands would shiver with frustration before tossing it to the growing pile of books she had not needed.

"I can never find it!" she hissed angriliy. Just at that moment, her personal maid came in to give her her drink- tomato juice. "Enjoy Mistress Tomoyo," she greeted polietly before exiting the door. However, this particular maid was also a little of a klutz and happened to trip over a tall stack of books. Strangly, a small book flew to Tomoyo's hands.

"I'm sorry Mistress Tomoyo. I'm sorry," she muttered hurriedly, stacking the books up to its original position. Meanwhile however, Tomoyo examined the book's fine print with her purple slitted eyes. "You may leave," Tomoyo said, somewhat trance-like. The maid nooded before hurriedly exiting the room.

"The light of the angels above,

And the darkness of the demons below.

Grant me a wish,

My wish to become a…"

Tomoyo bowed her head low as she chanted the last word. "…human-vampire…" A strange symbol appeared on her forehead. It was of a bat surrounded with a moon and stars. It imprinted itself on her forehead as her bangs flew up before it was covered again.

Slowly, tentively, Tomoyo opened her clear violet eyes and stared at the mirror. Her mouth twitched a little into a big smirk. "I can finally go out into the open! My hard work finally paid off!" she cried gleefully, running through the many doorways, stairs and corridors, all in darkness. As she reached the door, she flung it open, hoping for the best.

She felt cool heat on her human skin and grinned at the morning sun. "I can finally be out in the open," her expression slowly became evil. "And finally I can find my ex-love…

***Flashback***

"Don't do it…" was the last the human Tomoyo said before she felt the sharp needle of a springe sinking itself into her blood vessel and she slump into _his_ cold arms.

***End of flashback***

Tomoyo shook her head. "He is going to pay." She whispered harshly, standing at the edge of a cliff as she stared at the busy city below her.

*******************

Syaoran smiled as he relaxed on his cushy chair. The werewolf, a browned haired man with entrancing amber eyes, otherwise known as Syaoran Li.

"I guess tomorrow will be the first day of college in a new city. I wonder who I will meet and become my prey?" he mused, smirking evilly. "Well, just have to wait 29 more days till the next full moon to find out. How long can it be?"

With that, he relaxed on his chair, recupperating for the next day.

*******************

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled as she entered the dean's office of a college, 'Enticigeia University'.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the dean asked polietly.

"I would like to enrol here please. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Okay, please sign here…" Finally, after millions of form and questions, Tomoyo was registered. She managed to get a dorm for herself and had all her classes choosen.

"Well, after you settle in, I suppose you can start school. Well, enjoy your years in Enticigeia campus!" the dean added as Tomoyo exited the office.

"Beware my love, you better watch your back," she mused as she floated slightly towards her mansion on the high cliff to collect her belongings.

*******************

Well, the more reviews, the faster I update. So far there is only 2… And I thought this was my best S+S/E+T combined story yet. Well, enjoy…

~Completed on: 9th April 2002~


	3. The first day on Enticigeia Campus

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: New chapter up! *starry eyed* 9 reviews for my first and second chapter chapter. Please continue reviewing.

Chibi Fanny: *sighs* Reviews here, reviews there. All I wish is that I'm the main purpose of this story. *starry eyed* I wanna be the main star!!

*Scene fades out as two girls with starry eyes stared into nothingness*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The first day on Enticigeia Campus

The next day, Tomoyo woke up bright and early. She had just moved into her dorm however, her roomate had not arrived yet. Yawning, she stretched and got up from her bed to unpacked furthur. Today would be her first day of lesson.

"It's strange they do not separate the boys from the girls," she mused silently. "I wonder what my roomate would be like…" Later did she know her roomate would be a very familiar person indeed.

*******************

Syaoran opened his eyes as he peered into the still dark sky. Looking to his left, he saw his roomate, Yamazaki Takashi, still sleeping peacefully. Syaoran slowly got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for his first lesson- History.

*******************

Tomoyo looked into the sky and as the morning sun was just peeking over the horizon. On impulse, she smiled. "It's nice to see the sun again," She mummered.

With that, she sat by the window sill until it was time for her lesson.

*******************

Syaoran walked towards a building, his watch beeped, indicating it is 8:00am. "Half an hour early but it doesn't matter." He smirked as he walked to the room.

Inside, a girl sat by the window staring into nothingness. Well, to Syaoran that is. The girl was chatting animatedly to empty air.

"Yes yes. I know Mama, Papa. I'll take care of myself. Don't have to worry bout me k?" Suddenly the girl turned towards the doorway and apotted Syaoran there. She gasped before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Em…hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. How do you do umm…"

"Syaoran Li." Syaoran replied in a monotone. "Good day Kinomoto." Before the tension in the air could get any worst, who could have shown up but Takashi?

"Hey Syaoran! Why didn't you wait for me like I told you to?" he asked smiling.

Then he turned his attention to Sakura. "Hey Kinomoto!" Syaoran looked surprised. "You know her Takashi?"

Takashi nodded. "We met yesterday," was his reply. Syaoran sat down behind Sakura and Takashi took the seat beside him. Soon the rest of the class filed in until the teacher came in and so the day goes on.

*******************

Tomoyo just came back from her first class and was heading towards her dorm. As she was about to open the door, she heard rustling sound inside. "It must be my roomate," she mused as she put on a fake smile and walked in.

As Tomoyo entered the room, two resounding thuds could be heard as books dropped onto the carpeted floor. "Eriol," was the only thing Tomoyo managed to croak out.

*******************

Gomen nasai for the cliffhanger. Tune in 4 the next chapter. Review if u want to ask me to keep you inform when I upload k? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

~Finished on: 13th April 2002~


	4. Awaiting the next full moon

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: A source said that writing fanfics and drawing fanart **_may_** be illegal!! ARGHHHHH!!!! 

Tomoyo: There is a chain letter passing round about it.

Chibi Fanny: Please don't let them be illegal…

Fanny chan: *looks thoughtful* Well, another **_MORE_** reliable source said the chain letter was a hoax due to a lot of reasons… I think so too.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Awaiting the next full moon

Eriol's glasses clattered to the ground. Eriol was flabbergasted, speechless. Last he could remember of Tomoyo was when he had betrayed her, injecting her with blood of a vampire.

Tomoyo shocked expression vanished as it was replaced with a smug look. Bending down to pick up the books she and Eriol had dropped along with Eriol's glasses, she handed to Eriol what was his and place her books gracefully on her desk. With that, she sat on her bed and motioned Eriol to sit on his.

Staring straight at her, she smiled sweetly, too sweetly at him. "Ask away!"

Eriol shook his head. "Whatever happened in the past, I would like to forget it. I'm really sorry but I… cannot tell you why I did that. Let's take as this is our first time meeting okay?"

This time, it was Tomoyo's turn to be flabbergasted. She quickly replaced her mask and added a quick smirk. "As you wish."

Eriol nodded before he smiled. "Hello there, My name's Hiragizawa Eriol, what's yours?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo. I hope we can be friends since we _will_ be roomates," She muttered, emphasizing on 'will'.

Eriol smiled. "That's fine with me!" Tomoyo smiled back, though it a fake one.

With that, she walked to her desk and took out a book. 

"What's that?" Eriol asked.

"My journal," Tomoyo replied nonchantly.

After that, there was tensed silence as the duo did their individual work.

*******************

Syaoran stared at Takashi and Sakura as they talked. Slowly, Syaoran's amber eyes slowly turned slitted. "Alas, my next two preys. Just 28 more days," he muttered, staring at the setting sun.

*******************

At that same moment, Tomoyo was strolling along the narrow path which would head to a nearby forest. As the sun completely submerged into the horizon, Tomoyo looked up into the night sky. "Just wait Eriol. Just wait 28 more days before you would feel how I felt after you did that to me."

Subconciously, she reached to her neck and touched a small dent there. "You will however have two holes instead of one." She smiled, smirking, her canines, though normal sized, glinted in the dim moonlight.

*******************

28 days more later will be the next full moon…

*******************

THANKS 4 UR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS TO URGE ME TO DO BETTER!!! THANK YOU! *so touched that she wept for over a day*


	5. Sensing a flaw

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Decided to give an inspiration instead of a conversation.

Tomoyo: There will occasionally be some but only if we have something to say.

Fanny chan: Sorry for the long break. I simply had writer's block and I was preparing another fic which have not been posted. The inspirations will start next chapter!

Chibi Fanny: Well, if you want to ask questions, just go ahead =^_^= ON WITH THE STORY!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Sensing a flaw

Syaoran glanced at Sakura whose finger was twitching uncontrollably. "Is something wrong with your finger Kinomoto?" Ms Keni asked. Sakura stared at her finger hard.

"Nothing Ms Keni. I 'm just exercising but it seems that now I can't stop it." She narrowed her emerald eyes on her finger despite the laughter from her classmates.

"Something is very wrong. I just know it." Sakura mummered under her breath while feeling Syaoran's eyes boring right into her very soul.

*******************

Eriol walked into the dorm room, he saw Tomoyo dozing soundly on her bed.

"Beautiful…what am I'm thinking?! I should hate her or Kaho would hate me. Wait, why should I care about what Kaho thinks?! I had enough of her!" He thought silently. Just at that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hiragizawa speaking."

"Eriol Darling! How's life at dorm? Who's your roomate?"

Eriol hesistated before speaking. "Life at the dorm is okay and my roomate is… Daidouji Tomoyo…" There was tensed silence on the other line. Eriol could nearly picture her face filled with hatred and jealousy.

"Get out of there. Leave at once! I don't care how just don't live with her. I went through so much pain to get that blood and so much persuasion to get you to inject her. She can't come between us now. Not now, not never! Pack your bag Eriol darling and get out of there or lose me," she hissed.

Eriol had anticipated this and had long prepared an answer. He had enough of Kaho despite how much he loved her. Yes, 'loves' has now become 'loved'. She takes advantage of his affection for her own greedy gains.

"Shut up Kaho! I have had it. I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life by wanting to be with you and going against Tomoyo. You want to leave? Go ahead. No one's stopping you." Before Kaho could interrupt, Eriol continued again. "I long knew you were after my money. Don't take me as stupid Kaho Mizuki. I give you three days to change your attitude or leave my house. Nakuru knows what to do. Heed my words."

With that, Eriol hang up and switched off his phone, knowing that his phone will ring again if he didn't. At the corners of Tomoyo's comforter, her fingers twitched but she did not wake up. She had sensed that something would go extremely wrong with her plan to convert Eriol into a vampire.

*******************

And so another day has so easily pass. 27 more days of waiting…

*******************

That's what I call women's intuition! Men's don't have that ability!! YEAH!! No offence though k? KAHO'S GONE! GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE!! Wait, let's cosider it…Is she really gone? Sorry for the little S+S. I'll try to add more k? P/s: Sorry again, didn't know what to write.

~Completed on: 1th May 2002~


	6. The third party interfers

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The inspirations do not belong to me too. They are from 'Quick Inspiration'.  
  
********************  
**Fanny chan:** When I have no one to turn to   
And I am feeling kind of low,   
When there is no one to talk to   
And nowhere I want to go,   
  
I search deep within myself   
It is the love inside my heart   
That lets me know my Angels are there   
Even though we are miles apart.   
  
A smile then appears upon my face   
And the sun begins to shine.   
I hear a voice, so soft and sweet   
Saying, 'Everything will be just fine'   
  
It may seem that I am alone   
But I am never by myself at all.   
Whenever I need my Angels near   
All I have to do is call.   
  
An Angel's love is always true   
On that you can depend.   
They will always stand behind you   
And will always be your friend.   
  
Through darkest hours and brightest days   
Our Angels see us through.   
You are one of my Angels.   
Perhaps I am one for you. 

Chibi fanny: Hope you can get inspirated by reading these.

Tomoyo: Hi! I'm here to tell you something I had meant to explain for quite some while. Perhaps some of you were wondering about my strange appearance on chapter 4 in this column. Well, I guess I'd gotten over after sucking *shudders* that man's blood in Chapter 1! ^v^

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The third party interfers

Syaoran stared thoughtfully out of the window of his dorm, his amber pupils scanning his surroundings as he waited for Takashi to carry out the dare he had given him.

****

Flashback

Sitting on their own individual beds were Syaoran and Takashi, discussing about a certain person by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. Or rather, Takashi was talking while Syaoran listened and gave comments at appropriate moments.

"So Syaoran, what do you think of Sakura?" Takashi asked. The three of them, Syaoran, Takashi and Sakura had hanged out since the day they had met.

"She's okay," Syaoran muttered, a smirk playing on his lips. "I bet she's delicious too," he added mentally.

Takashi stared in disbelief. "She's only okay? She is cute, charming, beautiful, elegant and much much more and you can only say she's _okay_?"

Syaoran gazed coolly at Takashi. "You like her right?" Takashi face turned red as he opened his eyes, showing his dark brown pupils.

"I…I…I…"

"Tell her then." Syaoran interrupted. "I dare you to tell her tomorrow."

Takashi's eyes widened furthur and his blush deepened. He was speechless.

Syaoran gave a quick smirk and lay down to rest. "I bet with you twenty bucks that you wouldn't dare."

Takashi's ears twitched as he heard "twenty bucks". Snapping his eyes close, he answered.

"You got yourself a deal."

As Takashi drifted off to sleep, Syaoran's eyes snapped open, once again, slitted.

"Enjoy your days while you can my dear friend," Syaoran mummered.

*******************

****

Takashi's POV

I arrived early in class the next day and saw Kinomoto there as usual. I guessed Syaoran did not come early today to give me a chance to tell her. I really wonder why since this way, he would lose twenty bucks but here goes nothing.

Sakura turned to me and smiled her sweet smile. "Hello Yamazaki," she mummered.

Is this room hotter than usual or is it just me? Well, here goes nothing.

"Kinomoto…" I waited for her to turn to me. "I…I…I kinda like you."

Sakura stared at me for a while before smiling. "Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" she teased. I nodded vigorously. " Okay." She smiled giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I nearly died then and there.

*********Outside the classroom*********

****

Syaoran's POV

There goes twenty bucks out of my pocket but that does not mean much to me. There is more where that came from. I had overheard their conversation. After it was done, I entered the room, smirking as usual, but why do I feel a strange pain in my chest?"

*******************

Yawning, Tomoyo blinked open sleepy eyes. She swung her legs of the bed and for that very moment, she was not seen as a cool, calm and refined woman but a sweet, innocent and vunerable child. Eriol had been watching her at that moment as well and he smiled to himself.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully and watched in dismay as a dark mask fell over her innocent face, the face of which had been hers before her transformation into a vampire.

"Good morning Hiragizawa," she answered emotionlessly. Grabbing a towel and her clothes, she softly thudded towards the bathroom out in the hallway to grab a quick shower.

Eriol sat on his bed and sighed. "Will there ever be a chance for us ever again?"

Unknown to him, a woman with long red hair, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses was standing outside of the dormitory, gazing into the very room where Tomoyo and Eriol stayed in.

*******************

Dear me, dear my. 2 days had passed and 25 days to go…

*******************

Wait three more weeks and it's the holidays!!! I'll be able to write more! YIPPEE!!! =^_^= However tomorrow are exams… *shivers and turns chibi* I better continue revising! Wish me luck!

P/s: I not sure if there will be as many chapters as days… =^_^=

~Completed on: 5th May 2002


	7. Realizing something that was hidden

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. P/S: Shimi-mouse helped review my fic!! =^_^=  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: I'm really really sorry for posting so many times for my previous chapter… I hope you still like my fic… *sobs*

Chibi Fanny: Yeah. Fanny's mind is on another fic which is not posted yet.

Tomoyo: If you want it to be posted, try to not to pressure fanny chan so much. She has done few chapters on the other fic and wants to finish it before posting it up!

Fanny chan: And Shimi-mouse, THANKS 4 HELPING ME REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! If any of you want to help, just drop me an e-mail. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Realizing something which was hidden

**Syaoran's POV**

I heard the door slam shut and sighed, knowing that that was Takashi returning from his date with Kinomoto and pitiful me have to sit through and listened to every minute details about it.

Speak of the devil, the incessant chatter is now buzzing in my ears.

"…Then Sakura allowed me to give her a goodnight kiss," Takashi was saying.

My heart hurt. It ached with no reason at all. No reason at all. All at once, realization and understanding hit me. I understand now. I was jealous, green-eyed, envious, desirous... call me anything you want however as a beautiful imaginary portrait of Sakura Kinomoto flashed across my mind, I know it warmed my unfeeling heart. And I understood…

Takashi had gone to bed. I leaped swiftly towards the window where the moon was radiating a dull hue. I stared at the moon, alluring yet not whole. A relationship between a mortal and a demon is impossible, much less a bond between a victim and her assailant.

****

Normal POV

Syaoran returned to his bed and spend a sleep filled with dreams of a certain Kinomoto Sakura.

*******************

In another dorm on another place on campus, Sakura was also having her own dream-filled sleep. Despite being the girlfriend of Yamazaki Takashi, she was having beautiful visions of Li Syaoran. It was love at first sight.

*******************

Eriol was jostled awake by the knocking of the door of the room he and Tomoyo shared at five in the morning. Sleepily, he walked towards the door, cursing whoever had came to disturb his rest at such an ungodly hour. As he opened the door, he felt himself pulled outside and was kissed passionately.

Fully awake, he registered who was this person. Who else could it be but Kaho Mizuki? Disgusted, he shoved her away and she fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" he spat, both in fury and disgust.

Kaho hid her eyes and pretended to cry, her shoulders shaking jerkily. A few drops fell on the carpeted floor of the student's lounge they were in. Eriol stared hard and gripped her chin, tilting her head towards him. Tears were seen trailing down her cheek as she blinked furiously.

"Fake! Don't try to move me Mizuki," he whispered harshly as he pushed her head away, turning it sharply to an angle. Kaho forced a smile and faced him again. "I've no place to go and I hope to crash with you and Daidouji. I know she won't mind and you wouldn't turn pretty old'e me away right?"

If looks could kill, Kaho would be lying motionless, dead, on the ground. "I hate repeating myself Mizuki. Get lost or else…"

Kaho struggled to keep her temper. "Eriol darling, I know I have done you wrong. I never begged anyone in my life but now, on my hands and knees, I beg you to let me stay with you. It could be a new opening to our broken realationship. Perhaps our distance apart affected your brain. Or perhaps Daidouji did something…" A sound slap left a dark red mark on her cheek.

"Get out Mizuki. I never want to see you in my life! I repeat never in my life will I want to see your sickening face ever again!" Eriol threatened bitterly.

Kaho rose to her full height, clutching her right cheek. "Fine Eriol darling. But watch out, I'll be back when you least expected," she smirked as her bangs hid her eyes once again. With that, she sashayed out of the door.

"Hiragizawa…" a small voice came from his dorm room. Tomoyo peeked out and thudded across the floor quietly so as not to wake the other residents up.

Deep understanding was coursing through Tomoyo. Letting the kindness embeded deep within her soul take control, she embraced Eriol.

Kaho had shattered Eriol's heart and for that, he abhorred her. He felt tears threatening to fall as Tomoyo embraced him on the couch in the lounge. 

Tomoyo noticed this and she too understood the male's pride. However, she felt a hidden emotion she hadn't felt for a very long time, sympathy as well as old feelings towards Eriol but she chose to ignore those. Her main concern was to comfort the midnight haired boy in her arms.

"Let's go back to sleep okay?" Tomoyo suggested gently.

*******************

Oops!! Now many days left to the next full moon now is there? 24 days!

*******************

How was it? Hope you review!! And thanks those who reviewed. P/s: Don't be angry with me for posting the previous chapter so many times pleawse…


	8. Couples formed with the help of the epid...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The jokes belongs to humor.com  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Well… due to the overwhelming response to my fic =^_^= That is in my fic's History of E+T, I have decided to update more often. Besides my exams are over though I hope I didn't did badly *shudders*. Wish me luck for it and on to today's joke.

Tomoyo:

Two friends John and Dave were two huge baseball fans.

Their entire lives, John and Dave talked baseball.

They went to 60 games a year.

They even agreed that whoever died first would try to come back and tell the other if there was baseball in heaven.

One night, John passed away in his sleep after watching the Yankee victory earlier in the evening.He died happy.

A few nights later, his buddy Dave awoke to the sound of John's voice from beyond. "John is that you?" Dave asked.

"Yes, it's me," John replied.

"This is unbelievable" Dave exclaimed. " So tell me, is there baseball in heaven?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Tell me the good news first."

"Well, the good news is that yes there is baseball in heaven."

"Oh, that is wonderful, So what is the bad news?"

"You're pitching tomorrow night."

Chibi Fanny: In otherwords, he's dead *smiles*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Couples formed with the help of the epidemic

It had happened very suddenly. For the past week, epidemic of the flu virus had spread around campus. Fortunately, few students managed to escape this deadly sickness which had caused flu, cough and fever. Out of these few were Eriol, Sakura and Takashi.

*******************

On Wednesday, the day when the epidemic had started, Eriol came home (A/n: 'home' let's just say is his dorm k?) from class only to find Tomoyo shivering under her thick blanket, as well as his and the spare in their room. In other words, a total of three blankets enveloped her. Slowly, cautiously, he went up to her bedside and gasped.

Still sound asleep, Tomoyo's pale, yet rosy cheeks were lited with a light pink hue, a sign to show that she was not feeling well. Automatically, Eriol placed his hand on her forehead and recoiled immediately on contact as if it had burnt him which might be true if he had left his hand there a moment longer.

Determination flared from his very being as he vowed to take care of Tomoyo until she got better. With that, he went into the bathroom to take some freezing cold water to bring down Tomoyo's temeperature.

*******************

It was Friday. Syaoran had arrived in class coughing and sneezing. His tan face appeared slightly flushed.

****

Sakura's POV

He looks so adorable and handsome at the same time. It was almost inhuman. 

"Beware Sakura. The boy behind you is not human. In fact, he is something beyond your wildest imagination," the voice of my late father rang in my ears. I sighed. I had been able to talk to my late family members which consists of my parents as well as telepathically to my brother who is always not at home daue to the fact he hangs out with his best friend and lover, Tsukishiro Yukito.

Anyway, I had 'spoken', telepathically that is, to my brother about Li and about what my parents told me. He was suspicious as well.

Suddenly, I felt Li vibrating unusual warmth as he walked past me.

****

Normal POV

"Li, are you feeling all right?" Sakura asked, corncerned. Syaoran was about to reply but was interrupted by his sneeze.

The teacher came in and spotted Syaoran sneezing. She walked up to him and said. "There is a flu virus spreading around campus and it seems that you have got it." She scruntinized him. "A fever perhaps. Go on back to your dorm and have a good rest. You are excused till you get better," the teacher said caringly. Syaoran nodded before heading out of the classroom back to his dorm.

Once arriving back, he entered the bathroom and scruntinized himself. "I thought werewolves were immune to sickness."

All at once, a voice appeared in his head and said. "Look deep into yourself and tell yourself that you never ever had human feelings".

Syaoran did as he was told and fell to the ground in shock for he had realized that he was no longer the immortal werewolf he had once been. His evil heart had split into two and another half of a new yet old one had joined with it. The half of his new heart was part of the human heart he had once had before his encounter with his father who was a werewolf as well. His father died out of grief as soon as he realized he had bitten, had tainted Syaoran, his only son.

Thus, the bottom line is, he is now half-human. Just at that moment, a knock broke his relverie. He opened the door after quite a while due to his dizziness and illness and found Takashi and Sakura at the door.

"Sakura wanted to visit you and see how you are doing," Takashi said as he and Sakura was let into the room. Sakura blushed as Syaoran nodded and lay on the bed. Tentatively, Sakura placed the back of her hand on Syaoran's forehead and found it burning. Hurriedly, she grabbed a thermometer from the first aid box and found his temperature a whopping 39 degrees celcius.

"You are very sick Syaoran," Sakura said worriedly as she headed to the bathroom. Takashi eyes went wide and then close with dreaded understanding. He smiled sadly at Syaoran before leaving a note for Sakura and with that, left the room.

Sakura returned with a bucket of cold water and a cool cloth was placed gently on Syaoran's forehead. "Takashi?" When there was no reply, Sakura spun round and saw the note Takashi had left her.

"Dear Sakura,

I know of your feelings to Syaoran and I don't wish to be the third party. I want to still be your friend but I guess being your boyfriend is not possible now is it? How did I know? You had called Syaoran's first name with so much tenderness yet he had not given you permission to do so. Besides, you had never called me so affectionate before. I understand Sakura. I really do. I will find someone new so don't worry.

Takashi."

Sakura stared at the note for a while before the voice of her mother floated through her mind. "Sakura, it is now safe to love Syaoran. Yamazaki will be all right. It fact, he will find someone new today. It is destined my child. Oh yes, you know this someone new."

"Thank you mother," Sakura blinked before bowing her head in respect. Then she turned and went back to Syaoran.

*******************

Takashi wandered aimlessly as he walked around campus. It was then that he saw, on a deserted campus walkway, a pretty girl with light brown hair lying on the ground moaning and shivering. Hurriedly, with directional help from the girl, he carried her back to her dorm.

"I'm Yamazaki Takashi. May I ask your name and your roomate's?" Takashi asked as the exhausted girl as she lay on her bed.

"My name is Mihara Chiharu and my roomate is Kinomoto Sakura," Takashi's looked shocked then smiled, realizing now that all he had for Sakura was a crush. However, this beautiful woman laid before him is definitely not a crush like Sakura and he hoped it will be something more.

Smiling, Chiharu looked at Takashi saying she would be all right and that she had just overexhausted herself to the extreme as usual. Takashi was not convinced and amazingly, they became best friends overnight. Sakura had not come back that day and neither did Takashi as they stayed in the other's dorm to look after their own real true love.

*******************

A week later, under Eriol's and Sakura's constant care, Tomoyo and Syaoran recovered fully respectively.

This ordeal was not a bad thing after all but merely another obstacle to get two pairs of star-crossed lovers together- the impossible relationship between victim and assailant.

*******************

Well, well, well… This week certainly has been an interesting one. I wonder if Tomoyo and Syaoran will be able to carry out what they had wanted to do to their destined partners. Well, all will be known in lets see…17 days?

*******************

How was it? Cheesy? Okay? Great? Please tell. I personally think this is cheesy. Thanks for your beautiful reviews and I hope my fic will be short but sweet. P/S: I can't really write many chapters coz' I have too little ideas. Hope you enjoy =^_^=

~Completed on: 12th May 2002~


	9. The first of April

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: YES!!! I improved on my Chinese marks. Even though its still not good = 64/100, It's still not bad considering me. I improved by 7 marks!!

Tomoyo: Next she will tell you about her English and Science marks and how they improved as well.

Fanny chan: True… Okay let's see here. My English marks is…

Chibi Fanny: *sighs* Nobody wants to hear it. Besides you still haven't gotten back your History, Geography, Mathematics… *rants on*

Tomoyo: Anyway, don't you have something to tell Tirika?

Fanny chan: Oh yeah! Tikira? My parents told me that once your fever hit forty degrees celsius, you must go to the hospital as it is very serious and may even cause brain damage. I don't even want to imagine what will happen when your fever hit 120 degrees celcius. Please don't make ridiculous comments like that. No offence k? I'm just going to what my parents told me coz' in reality, no one in the whole whole has ever hit 120 degrees celcius…I think. 120 degrees fahrenheit perhaps but definitely not in degrees celcius. **P/S: NO OFFENCE!! I appreciate you taking your time off to tell me bout my mistake even though it is not really a mistake!** =^_^=

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The first of April

"Happy Birthday Sakura!!" Chiharu beamed with her boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki. It had been three days since the epidemic had ended and it so happened that today was April the first, April fool's day.

There was quite a number of people in the spacious dorm room of Sakura and Chiharu. Most were classmates from her classes. However, besides them, Sakura had managed to persuade Syaoran to come as a thank you present for her looking after him.

Syaoran strayed near the windows looking very lost and gloomy. Sakura noticed this and squeezed past the small crowd to him. As she neared him, she heard her brother's voice from above the crowd.

"Hey Sakura!" Startled, she turned around and saw her ex-crush and big brother. She half-ran, half-skipped towards him, momentarily forgetting about Syaoran, and threw herself into the open arms of her brother.

Silence fell over the crowd as Chiharu quietened everyone down as she stood on the Sakura's bed a.k.a. the stage. "Make way for the birthday girl!" A path was cleared and Sakura walked as gracefully as she could to 'the stage', her brother and Yukito trailing behind her.

Touya and Yukito stood at the very front while Sakura steadied herself on the bed. "Hi everyone. I'd like to thank you for coming to my birthday celebration. Chiharu had kinda surprised me when she told me that there would be a birthday party for me yesterday. So I guess Chiharu and her boyfriend who is also my ex-boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi, deserves the credit for this birthday party to be a success!"

Hoots of agreement sounded through the crowd until Chiharu blushed with embarrassment before once again quietened them. "Well, the surprise for today is that my brother and his friend has decided to pay me a visit. Totally unexpected huh?"

"I also have to thank a special friend for coming to my birthday party, well actually I had to persuade him by asking him to return a favor I did for him but it still means he came right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Silly girl, you think I'd stay for the whole celebration?" he mummered as he slowly slipped out of the door unnoticed, well that is if he hadn't caught the sharp eyes of a certain birthday girl's brother.

"…And this friend who is dear to me, well besides Chiharu and Yamazaki and you guys, is Li Syaoran."

Everyone waited for someone to go up 'the stage' but there was no movement. Sakura grinned uncertainly as she scanned the crowd throughly. Suddenly, her brother tugged gently on her dress. "Is this Li guy the one you keep on telling me about?"

Sakura nodded slightly. "Well, if you are finding him, he just went out of that door." Sakura's eyes widened as she spoke. "Umm… gotta go somewhere. Be back in a while. Enjoy yourselves."

With that, she sped out of the door without a backward glance. Yukito cuddled with Touya in a way that is least conspicuous. "You really care for your sister don't you To-ya?"

Touya sighed as he glanced affectionately at his friend. "Of course. Besides, the way she has been telepathically telling me about that Li Syaoran, I can tell that she has fallen really hard for him. I just hope he doesn't break her fragile heart which I had been trying all my life to protect. Yukito smiled at Touya before giving him a darting peck on the cheek.

Two guys nearby caught that kiss.

"Did you see what I saw?" one asked the other.

"I know. They're just like us! Now I don't feel like we're odd." The two of them smiled at each other before resuming their conversation with their other friends.

*******************

Tomoyo's and Eriol's relationship had taken the next step. Well, that is what Eriol thought anyway. He had no idea what Tomoyo thinks…

In the dorm room, Tomoyo sat on her desk and read through a book before placing it aside and tiredly rested her head on the table as she reflected on her life.

She had regretted wanting to be part human. All she had thought about was to be able to bathe in the sunlight once again. Never had she expected that her human feelings would return as well. She opened a locked drawer where she kept her journel and a photo frame. Picking up the photo frame, she glanced at it and sighed.

"Eriol," she mummered as her fingers traced the beautiful crafted face of her ex-boyfriend in the photo. It was the last photograph they had taken together before **_that_** incident which made her a vampire. However, Eriol had broken up with Kaho, or so she heard, and he had taken good care of her when she was sick… could he still like or even love her?

Stupid human brain!! Giving me idiotic ideas like that. Just at that moment, her cellphone rang.

"Hello? Daidouji speaking," Tomoyo answered plesantly. She had no idea who could have call her. Nobody in her classes knew her number. The only exceptions were her closest friends like Rika, Naoko…

"Daidouji?" Oh yeah, and Eriol as well. "Yes?" Tomoyo asked emotionlessly. She was surprised he had called her when he could have came back and talk to her face to face.

"I love you…" was he reply.

*******************

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" Sakura looked around frantically, hoping to catch a flash of chestnut brown or the green shirt he wore. Lady luck was with her as she spotted him furthur up. Breaking into a run, she sprinted over towards him.

"Syaoran! How could you run away from my party like that?!" Sakura pouted as she placed herself in front of Syaoran. Syaoran was taken aback and stumbled one step back but Sakura caught him before he fell. 

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologised.

Syaoran stabled himself before glancing steadily at Sakura. "I only said that I would go there. I didn't say I would stay there till the party ends." With that, he started strolling briskly away.

"But… but I thought you'd stay until my party ends…"

Syaoran halted to turn and he glanced at Sakura in an aloof manner. "Why would I want to stay when I did not even want to go in the first place?"

Sakura looked around nervously. "Because…because…" Sakura adverted her emerald eyes from Syaoran's intense gaze.

"Because…" slowly she managed to look at Syaoran, Syaoran's lips to be exact, and before Syaoran could registered what was going on, he found himself savouring Sakura's delicious and full lips.

*******************

Oh my! Oh my!! It's only been three and a half days and things have gone a little out of hand. I don't think Syaoran can hurt Sakura. Likewise with Tomoyo and Eriol. Thus what are they going to do? Thirteen and a half more days? Is there enough time to change their minds?

*******************

I think this chapter is actually not bad but it's up to you to decide. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. ARIGATOU!!

~Completed on: 14th May 2002~


	10. Accepting new feelings

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: HI HI! Next week will be the start of my short three-week holiday!!

Chibi Fanny: Thank you shimi-mouse for liking me. *cuddles shimi-mouse and her little friends back* P/S: Fanny chan decided to let u see a draft when she finds that particular chapter too cheesy or urg, she will e-mail u a draft to give ur comments on it. Otherwise she won't e-mail you a draft. U may suggest what will happen next in the next chapter of her fic. In fact, anyone can give ideas. It's only a matter whether she use them or not =^_^=

Tomoyo: Fanny chan would also like to say how glad she is to receive so many reviews of compliment. She would tell you herself if she was not so preoccupied… *camera turns to record a starry-eyes Fanny chan standing in front of 41 beautiful revies*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Accepting new feelings

Tomoyo gripped the phone tightly. It was unbelivable, a dream which was too good to be true. Perhaps that was why it was really too good to be genuine and a rock hard fact hit her, making her mentally tumble back and her dreams shattered into a milion pieces.

"Hello? Tomoyo? Are you still there? I'm just joking! April Fool!" Eriol answered, breaking the long moment of silence between them.

Tomoyo had guessed correctly. It was just a stupid little joke played on an idiotic April Fool's Day.

"I knew that," Tomoyo answered in a placid tone despite the turmoil and chaos occuring in her own heart. "Interesting April Fool's joke though. The most amusing one I came across so far. Well, love ya too, as a joke that is."

Calmly she hanged up and stared at her open drawer. Placing the photo frame back, she took out and placed her journal on her desk. A small, sad smile played on her lips, very different from her once conceited and cool smirk.

"It must be the human part in me causing this." She sighed. "I guess I just have to get use to it." Smiling forlornly, Tomoyo reminisced how good and simple her life was with her mother, who is already dead now, before a person by the name of Eriol Hiragizawa entered her life and enraptured her, blinding her from reality.

She had thought then that her life could not get any better. She was way off base. Her life started changing for the worse after a teacher by the name of Kaho Mizuki came to teach her class.

"I had to betray you for the sake of Kaho… I'm sorry Tomoyo," were the exact words Eriol had said to her after that fateful lastest meeting with Kaho and Tomoyo felt that it would not be the last. 

She flipped to the first page of her thick journal and read silently.

"The date is 31th January 1898. I had decided to start this journal because of a foreign student who arrived today. At first sight, I had a strange twitch in my heart. I do not know what caused that twitch but I don't care. All I know is that I would be all smitten once he is near me. It's like he had cast a spell over me, causing me to be bewitched by him. His beautiful midnight blue hair and captivating azure eyes.

Wow, I had not wanted to write so much but I had a lot of things to tell you. Tell you more about this guy soon okay journal?"

Her smile widened as she read on. It was amazing how much she had forgotten about the past but now memories kept on flowing. She halted at the page where the fateful day of her transformation was written descriptively. She had given a full account on what had happened that day and how much she hated Eriol for that. Tomoyo frowned as she continued.

For the next few months, six months to be exact, she had spent her life in misery. For the first few days living in darkness, her journal entries decreased and soon enough, all her entries were almost identical. "Searching for a cure to get revenge, no time to write."

Tomoyo was horrified at how meaningless her life had been. Then finally, she wrote on how a clumsy servant had changed her life. Tomoyo flipped to a very recent date, which was the day of her illness.

Finally, smiling bitterly, she turned to an empty page and began writing.

"Today is April Fool's Day. Hiragizawa had shocked me when he said he loves me but soon enough, I found out that it was all a joke, an April Fool's joke. I was minding my own business when my cellphone rang. Then Eriol just told me that he love me, after that, he left me heart-broken as he said it was a joke. Why couldn't he call me tomorrow or even the day after next? Why today? Why on an April Fool's day?

I guess I don't want to vent my frustrations on you anymore. Later I'm going to the forest. It is just near the school if you did not know. I remember seeing a small lake there while passing by. Well, I'm done. I'll write later to tell you what happen at the forest okay?"

Contented, she closed her book, placed it in her drawer and locked it. Checking to make sure it's locked, she grabbed her books and headed for her next class.

*******************

The two of them finally pulled apart due to lack of air. Syaoran barely heard her saying "Sorry but I have fallen in love with you…Syaoran…" before Sakura ran away at a great speed. Syaoran stared at the cloud of dust she left behind.

"I should be sorry Sakura… I love you too…but I have to kill you… werewolves are not suppose to be in a relationship. Part human or not…"

Just at that moment, he felt a gust of wind surrounding him and an angelic voice spoke. "Syaoran, I hope you do not disappoint my daughter. Remember, your fate and decisions lies only in yourself. Let your human part take over. Remember what was forgotten. Remember the meaning of true love."

With that, Nadeshiko left a confused Syaoran behind, a tiny crystal glowing in his palms. Smiling dejectedly, he slipped the tiny crystal into his pocket and headed back towards his dorm, head bowed low, deep in thought.

"I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can prevent hurting Sakura once in my other form.

*******************

It was sunset. Tomoyo strolled along the bank of the river as she watched the sun hid itself behind the horizon, the sky a beautiful mixture of orange, red and gold. Soon, dusk fell and the dark sky was lit with plenty of sparkling stars and a silver moon. Pausing, she sat down and studied her reflection in the clear, calm waters.

She peered in, expecting to see two dark violet orbs, two cold, evil, emotionless pupils staring back at her. However, instead of those, she received gentle, caring, loving, soft light violet orbs. She sighed as she quickly darted away from her reflection.

"I have change for the better," she decided, then smiled. "I have change for the better!" However, her vampire side is not going to let Tomoyo get away with this this easily. It will try to take control of her body and mind as well as her heart and soul…

*******************

Can these half humans get rid of their demon parts? Or are they doomed to kill their lover in 13 days?

*******************

How is it? How is it? Review okay? Give me some ideas too. I don't know what to write! In other words, this disease I have is the dreaded illness all authors fear… Writer's Block… ARGHHHHHHH!!! Oh and I had ammended the whole fic so perhaps you'd like to read it again. ARIGATOU!!

~Completed on: 18th May 2002~


	11. There is too little time and too much co...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: *smiles sadly* I have lotsa projects that needs to be done…

Chibi Fanny: That means that she can't right much though it is the holidays… *sniff*

Tomoyo: Ahem. Well to bring up the mood, I've decided to be super nice to Fanny chan and write for her. ROOT FOR ME K?

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

There is too little time and too much confusion!

Eriol glanced around campus as he ambled along, his mind on an important fact he had overlooked for the last few weeks since Tomoyo's arrival, a little more than two weeks to be exact.

"Tomoyo is still a vampire, a human-vampire," he mused as he recalled what he had managed to peek at from one of her journal entries as Tomoyo wrote in it. "So I guess she would be a pure vampire by on the next full moon which is on…"

Eriol whipped out a small calendar where he recorded the dates of full moons for his astronomy class. He gasped. It was due in a mere 12 days, less than two weeks! What is he going to do to defend himself?

He counted the odds against the fact that Tomoyo would not attack him- 1:100. (a/n: Is this correct? Or is it the other way around?) He sighed and decided to skip his lessons for the next few days while he checked up on vampires at the campus library.

*******************

Sakura stared at her feet as she walked towards her next class, the first class for the day where she would meet Syaoran ever since the kiss. She had opted not to go at first, but once she thought about her late parents' disappointed and disapproving faces if she did not go, she reluctantly complied.

Nervously, she pushed open the wide classroom door and as expected, Syaoran was sitting at his corner of the room, staring out of the open window.

Tentatively, she crept silently across the room when her father's voice sounded through her head. "I and your mother have done our research honey. We found out that this young lad is…" there was an ominous pause. "…He's a werewolf…"

Sakura froze and dropped her books just as Syaoran diverted his attention from the campus grounds to her.

"Sakura?" Sakura jumped when she heard Syaoran call her first name. It sounded so foreign, yet it felt so comforting. Suddenly, her father's words of warning vibrated deafeningly in her head.

She was torn between two choices. Pursue her heart and seek her death, or heed her father's warning and lose her first true love. Right then and there, she did the only thing sensible to her, she fainted.

*******************

Tomoyo was resting on her bed, deep in a terrifying nightmare.

****

Tomoyo's POV in her nightmare

I was about to kill him!! I was about to kill and convert the only person who had captured and warmed my cold and dead heart into a vampire and I have no control over my actions!! And what is worse is Eriol seems…willing! I guess I'm in what they call a semi-lucid state.

Move arms! Get away from Eriol! Suddenly a shrill shriek pierced the deathly silence at the dead of the night- and it was neither from Eriol nor me...

****

End of Tomoyo's nightmare and Normal POV

Tomoyo shot up in panic in cold sweat. She buried her head in her hands as her afternoon nap was ruined. "Please don't let my nightmare come true…" Tomoyo begged silently. "Don't let me kill him…"

*******************

12 days left yet so many complications have arose!

*******************

REVIEW PLZ!!! And thanks 4 ur marvellous reviews!! Remember I, Tomoyo, wrote this one, not Fanny chan so give me ya support k?

~22nd May 2002~


	12. A found formula and an unsolved problem

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: Well, five days of my holidays have pass and GOMEN 4 NOT UPDATING!! GOMEN GOMEN!! GOMEN NASAI!!

Chibi Fanny: Fanny has a new exciting fic, to her that is, in store 4 all of you! Besides that, she making a all new website =^_^=

Tomoyo: Wanna know the title? R&R for this fic =^_^= And thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, which was by me if you have forgotten =^_^=

Fanny chan: P/S: I've a favor to ask of all of you. Please tell me ur favourite CCS character out of these four= Is it- Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura or Syaoran? Please tell me =^_^=

Tomoyo: *whispers* I just went through her school bag and found she has hardly done anything… *winks*

Fanny chan: TOMOYO-CHAN!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME DO YOU?!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

A found formula and an unsolved problem

"Eureka!" A cry of delight could be heard from the library.

The stern librarian glared at him through her thick rimmed glasses, bringing Eriol's moment of triumph to an end. Silenced, but not faltered, he gripped the book within his grasp as he walked stiffly towards the grim librarian.

"I'd like to check this out please mdm," Eriol said with a slight smile.

The librarian nodded grumpily and took the book. "Why would you want a book like this let alone be overjoyed about finding it? 'How to kill a vampire'? Sheesh! I meet weirder people every single day."

Eriol continued smiling as the librarian handed him his book. He continued smiling on his walk back. However, as his dorm came into view, no matter how hard he tried, slowly by slowly, bit by bit, the corners of his lips drooped into a sad smile.

He stared into the heavens."Am I able to bring myself to do it? Am I able to bring myself to inflict harm to beloved Tomoyo?"

  
Sighing, Eriol twisted the knob of his door and entered. A shadowy figure hid in the shadows.

"You may not but I'm definitely able to, Eriol…" a raspy voice. "Then nothing will come between us…" A gentle breeze, then silence.

*******************

****

The next morning…

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Beautiful green emeralds peeked through heavy eyelids before closing them quickly due to the sudden intense glare of the sun.

Giving it another effort, Sakura managed to open both eyes completely, still dazed and confused. She instantly recognised the room as Syaoran's and Takashi's due to the fact that she had spent quite some time here during her 'nursing' job.

That moment, her problems came flowing back, hitting her at full force. Yelping, she fell to the ground in pain, emotional pain.

Syaoran was immediately by her side. "Are you all right Sakura? What happen? What made you faint so suddenly in class?"

Sakura shoulders shook. Syaoran gently touched her trembling shoulder and finally the thin line holding Sakura together snapped.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me you say? I was perfectly fine and thought my life was perfect but nooo… you had to ruin my life. You had to turn up your charm and lure me into your trap only to eat me alive. And I mean that in literal terms. You're a beast, worst, you are a **_werewolf_**!!"

Sakura slumped in his arms, exhausted, tears flowing endlessly, but she still managed to faintly mutter.

"You made me fall in love with you Syaoran… then Father told me that you were a werewolf and I… I didn't know what to do… but… but now I realize that… that I still love you… love you Syaoran… despite what you are…"

Syaoran stood shocked stiff as he stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. Gently he placed her on Takashi's bed before sitting himself on his own bed, eyes wide. Slowly, they softened and fixed onto Sakura tear drenched face.

"Sakura, I may be a werewolf but I'm part human too. I have feelings. I love you but… but it can never be."

He glanced at the luminescent sun in the sky which blended the pale moon with its surroundings.

"The moon will allow my werewolf part to completely take over my meagre human side. Unless I can find a way to make me completely human, you will be in serious danger, Sakura… on the night of the full moon…"

At that moment, the beautiful gentle spirits of Sakura's parents appeared before him.

"We might know of a way for that not to happen. If you really serious about Sakura and care that much for her. If somehow you managed to prevent yourself from transforming under the luminous rays of the full moon, you would automatically be transform into a complete and whole human. This takes a lot of perserverance and strength. Are you up to it?"

The look of determination blazing in Syaoran's amber eyes said it all.

"Good, there is a secret for this difficult mission. There is an easier way to last through the night but unfortunately, we don't know what this method is. It goes like this:

When the night is dark and deep,

And the moon is round and whole,

Creatures of night would resist temptation,

And somehow transformation will not happen,

Making them whole, making them a human.

A secret was invented for two star-cross lovers,

Between a vixen and a man,

The vixen lasted throughout the night,

Without much pain and hassle,

Thus transformation did not undergo,

When she passed the ultimate test with her lover by her side."

"What so difficult about this? This vixen had her lover thus being able to pull through. As long Sakura's with me, I'll be alright right?"

Fujitaka shook his heads emphatically.

"If it was that easy, we would already figure it out. However, once a creature does not change when the moonlight shines on it, a sphere would surround it, preventing anyone or anything from getting within a hundred metre radius, which would already prevent the vixen from seeing her lover. It will disappear if this creature is unable to persevere or once dawn arise and turns it human. This method would however not work on a certain creature and it is the vampire. No one knows why but you need not worry about that."

Syaoran sighed and slumped on the bed. "Thank you. I'll figure this out."

"I'll trust you will protect Sakura at all cost," were Nadeshiko's last words before fading away.

*******************

Tomoyo sighed as she shut her laptop. "There's no way to keep me from attacking Eriol. Why? WHY!?" Tomoyo felt little droplets gathering on her eyelashes and glance at a sleeping Eriol taking his afternoon nap.

"I'm sorry Eriol," she mummered as she replace the blanket he had kicked off and strolled into the afternoon heat, heading towards the forest where she would stay until midnight.

*******************

Syaoran has found his answer to his problems but poor dear Tomoyo. Remember dear, you have only 9 days left from this midnight to the next full moon.

*******************

I promise next chapter will come out fast, very fast. If you hurry and review that is =^_^= And if you don't understand why the days are moving so fast, e-mail me. =^_^= Remember to vote for your favourite character too- Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura or Eriol?

~Completed on: 29th May 2002~


	13. Time is definitely not on their side

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: I had to skip quite a few of unwanted chapters due to writer's block. GOMEN!

Tomoyo: This story is coming to a close but don't worry…

Chibi Fanny: …another's just around the corner =^_^= Once again Fanny would like to thank you 4 the reviews.

Fanny chan: And mi favourite character is Tomoyo! Thanks to those who voted. If you still want to vote, just do it in reviews. Is ur favourite character Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura or Syaoran?

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!  
********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Time is definitely not on their side

9 days had amazingly passed and went without a trace, leaving the unfortunate victims of the moon with only one more day left... 

****

Day 1-9

Syaoran stared at the figures situated in front of her. There was a little small make-believe lane with a small figure of himself, Sakura and a wide cover.

Placing himself inside the cover, he tried all means possible to demostrate how Sakura can enter. Finally, he sighed and placed the dolls down.

As he stared at the dolls, the corners of his lips gradually twitched into a smile as he fingered the doll representing Sakura. Then placing a finger to his lips, Sakura's face immediately appeared in his mind. The image of the beautiful and pure Sakura Kinomoto danced in his mind and his problem was unknowingly solved.

****

Flashback

Sakura woke up painfully, her recent confession still embeded deep in her brain. Suddenly, she felt someone cover her lips with his own. After a while, they slowly separated and Syaoran whispered huskily in her ear.

"I love you too Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura eyes widened and flung herself tearfully over Syaoran's shoulder.

"Thank you so much… Thank you…" she embraced him, breathing in his heavenly cologue.

Syaoran smiled playfully then frowned and started to dictate the story Nadeshiko and Fujitaka had told him.

Sakura nodded. "I'll thank my parents at the graveyard first then come back to helping you okay?"

Syaoran waved goodbye.

****

End of Flashback

It had been a full day since Sakura had said that and still she had not come. Getting up, Syaoran made his way to the door only to stumble back in surprise. Trying once again, the same thing happen. A force field had somehow surrounded the door.

Prancing on the phone, he picked it up only to find it engaged.

Extremely confused, he slowly sat on the bed. "So that's why Sakura have not come nor did Takashi… they were locked out but why?"

At that thought, a scrumptious plate of edibles appeared in front of him out of thin air. There was a note accompanying it as well.

"Syaoran,

Here's the food provided for you for your nine days training. To answer your small problem, no one can enter nor leave, including yourself, once you start your training. I beg your forgiveness for not telling you this earlier. Anyway, in other words, you have to be alone for your personal training to be complete. You have to figure out this dilemma you have on your own. You would be released a day before the moon is whole and round, on the tenth day.

Nadeshiko"

Syaoran stared at the note for a minute or two before grabbing his plate and plopping down on the hard wooden floor. "Well, time to figure this out then…"

And that was how he had spent nine lonely days…

*******************

Eriol stared at the sharp piece of wood in his hands. "Drive a wooden stake through her heart. Is it as easy as that book says?"

He stared at the plushie in front of him, then, using the sharp piece of wood, he stabbed the poor plushie, causing white cotton to fly everwhere.

"I may be able do it with this stuff toy but definitely not with Tomoyo." Out of rage, he flung the stake, watching it bounce off the wall and clattered to the ground. There was dead silence as Eriol walked to the window and looked on in abhorrence at the innocent students laughing gleefully with one another as if without a care for the world.

Slowly, he pulled his gaze from the people outside, sparing those students from his azure eyes filled with hatred, anger, agony and anguish.

Staring at the untouched bed of Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol sighed. "How I wish I can see your face before my last night which is ten days away…"

Anger and misery burned the inside of him, leaving only a small amount of unknown affection towards the girl with beautiful amethyst pupils to quench the raging flame. It was definitely not enough thus he will never know of the love he had to Tomoyo.

That was unless he could quieten the hellfire of fury and torment of his mind and allow his heart to speak of the love he has for Tomoyo.

That was how he spent his nine days without Tomoyo, hating anything happy, cheerful and such…

*******************

Tomoyo ambled into the forest which she has been going for nearly every day now just to avoid Eriol. She calls it her 'mother' and this forest certainly lives up to its name.

There was hardly anyone around in these woods thus giving her peace and tranquility, giving her a taste of freedom, allowing her to feel what it was like to be in her mother's arms once more. Its thick foliage gave her warmth, hiding her from the cruel world beyond this sacred woods.

It also blinded her from the harsh truth that she will be a vampire, a creature of the night for as long as she lived, which was in fact a very long time, a few hundred years to say the least.

She never wanted to leave this beautiful and wonderful forest ever again and that's what she did. She had found a quiet and peaceful spot nearby with only low hanging branches and the calm lake to keep her company. That was how she spent her nine fateful days, skipping her classes and meals.

It may have been torture to us, mortals, but to her, a vampire, the night was her breakfast, lunch and dinner while the forest was her own special place to learn new things.

There was no surprise about the fact that no one in campus was worried for her, with exceptions for a few. She was not such a popular figure nor was she a teacher's pet. To nearly the whole campus, she was merely 'the quiet little girl which sits at the corner'. 

*******************

Sakura sat on her bed. It was nightfall and Chiharu had gone out with Takashi. She glanced out of the window at the moon. Her mother had told her why she could not help Syaoran and she understood, she understood completely. But, she still could not help but feel sad.

That little sadness slowly intesified until tears streaked down Sakura's flawless cheek. Sobbing into her palms, she reprimanded herself over and over again.

"Why can't I help the only one I love? Why am I so helpless to everything? Why?"

A soothing voice floated into her head. It was the voice of her brother.

"Sakura? Mum told me what happened. If I guess correctly, you are crying your hearts out at this very moment right?"

Sakura tearfully gave an affirmative telepathically.

"I'm so weak brother… I feel so helpless… can you help me?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura. This is something you have to figure out on your own, with the help that special organ in your body you call the heart. Look and see not with your eyes but with your heart. However, if you'd like some company, Yuki and I could pop over until you're feeling better."

"Thank will be great," Sakura felt comforted. "Thank you brother…"

"Anytime squirt!" She felt the mind link being cut off and her eyes blazed red.

"How many times muust I tell him I'm not a squirt?!"

Touya and Yukito came over the next day. Sakura had a wonderful time for the next nine days. But what will the tenth day bring her when Syaoran is released from his room?

*******************

Finally finished, the chapter that is… ARIGATOU 4 REVIEWS AND VOTE FOR YER FAV. CHARACTER. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura or Eriol? =^_^=

~Completed on 1st June 2002~


	14. The last day

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: Great great great great REVIEWERS!! *huggles them* =^_^=

Chibi Fanny: Fanny chan's starting a new website for her fanfics and a music site juz' for me =^_^= That's why she couldn't update faster.I saying sorry on behalf of her.

Tomoyo: *Looks through newly constructed website* But it does not look as if the websites are making progress though…

Fanny chan: TOMOYO! Oh and remember to Review and read the comments I made at the bottom. *points below* =^_^=

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The last day

Tomoyo stretched from her lovely spot in the woods. Mentally, she counted the days and realization dawned on her that she would have to go back to campus this very day, this very morning. Sighing dejectedly, she headed to a nearby spring for her bath. The day she had dreaded was finally here.

"Eriol… Hiragizawa…" Tomoyo mummered softly. "Merely his name yet it strikes fear into my dark soul." She scrubbed herself gently. "And I know that he had also forced a painful emotion out of me. An infuriating emotion called love."

Sighing, she rinsed herself off and changed into one of her meagre supply of clothing she had managed to bring along before entering this forest nine days before. 

*******************

Nine days were enough to even calm to wildest fire. Eriol's wildfire of agony and anger had longed extinguished itself and what were left were the ashes of pain and rage as well as the ever-growing amount of love.

Eriol woke up early though he did not have classes. He peered around the room, hoping to catch a glance at the beautiful dark haired girl who had caught hold of his heart. He had tried to escape her invisible clutches by drowning it with his sorrow and outrage but had failed miseribly in the end.

The more he buried it, the harder she grasped him and tried to pull it to the surface. By the eight day, his heart was open and he finally admitted defeat.

He swung his legs off the bed with one knowing fact in his mind.

"I have once again fallen deeply in love with my roomate, my ex-girlfriend and she goes by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji…"

He sighed before continuing slowly.

"Yet she'd also the one who would end my mortal life… tomorrow night…"

Strolling out of his room, he headed towards the lounge.

*******************

Sakura stretched slowly in somewhat anticipation. Opening her emerald eyes, she glanced at the morning sun. "Syaoran…" she mummered, hardly able to contain her excitement in her at this moment. "I'm meeting him today, finally."

Bouncing out of bed and over to her brother's, she could not help but yell into his ear to let out her pent up excitement.

"TOUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

It was amusing Touya could suddenly spring up, nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling. What was more amazing was how the gray haired man beside him could still be sleeping as still as a log…

*******************

A refreshed Tomoyo slowly made her way out of her 'mother' and embraced herself in a feeble attempt to keep out the stinging cold of the morning air, coldness she had not felt for the past nine days in the green foilage of her 'mother'.

A few moments later, she found herself standing outside of her dormitory. There was a deep intake of breath before she went inside and made her way towards her room.

As she walked past a black leather sofa situated in the lounge, a familiar, manly voice spoke up.

"Where, Tomoyo, had you been for the last nine days?"

Tomoyo freezed and her lovely amethyst pupils moved to fix on the figure on the couch.

Eriol, the last person she'd like to see.

*******************

Sakura ran, practically flew, towards Syaoran dorm room. She pushed open the door and gasped at the sight laid before her.

The room looked as if a hurricane had gone through. At the extreme corner, there was a chestnut haired boy burying his head into his knees, a few dolls thrown beside his prone figure.

"Syaoran?"

Worried, Sakura ran and embraced him.

"What's wrong? Syaoran?"

The boy raised his head to reveal dull amber and a tear streaked face.

"I'm useless Sakura. I simply can't find a way."

Sakura teared up and kissed him softly. "Don't worry. I'll be here beside you, forever and ever."

"Even after death?" Syaoran asked meekly.

Sakura nodded an affirmitive. "I will love you Syaoran, even after death. Let's wait and see what tomorrow will happen."

And that was just what they did for the rest of the morning, afternoon and evening."

*******************

Tomoyo slightly backed away as Eriol stood up and seemingly loom over her.

"I… was… somewhere." Tomoyo glanced at her hands and watched it was taken from her and grasped in another's palm.

"I don't care where you have been. I missed you Tomoyo." He brought his arms up and squeezed her tight, as if afraid that she was just a figment of his imagination."

Her image had haunted his mind, creating hallucinations. Tomoyo did nothing, she merely stood there like a statue, her arms lying limply by her sides. As Eriol pulled her away, she saw his eyes glazed over and, muttering a quick "sorry", he stalked slowy back to their room.

Tomoyo's eyes could not help but follow his every move and finally felt impulse take over. She could no longer control her emotions.

"Eriol? Please come back," she heard herself say. Eriol paused and turned slowly.

Hitching her long dress up a little, she ran and flung herself at him.

****

Tomoyo's POV

What am I doing? I've always been the mistress at keeping a mask, keeping emotions under control and have never, **NEVER** act on impulse. Never. So why am I hugging him?

His lips met mine. I have to pull away, but why am I returning it instead? I don't understand, no, I understand. I've fallen in love, a bitter sin to commit if you are as cold and evil as me. I was human, now half. Tomorrow there will be not a single part of me which is human.

There's no way for me to change the fact that I would kill Eriol unless, unless he kills me first.

****

Eriol's POV

I know how she feels and saw tears slipping out of her eyelids down her cheek. I know how she feels as well as she knows mine. She loves me as I love her but we can never be together, star-crossed lovers to the very end of our lives.

I kissed her tears away and lead her to our room. It would be terrible if anyone saw us like this.

I watched her cry her heart out on her bed. Then, as I watched her tear streaked face, I suggested something which I hope she'd agree.

"Why don't we go to the place you have been staying at for the past few days? I know it had taken a lot of pain away. It must be a very wonderful place."

Tomoyo nodded mutely and wiped her tears.

She slowly held my hand and let me out of the dormitory, out of campus and into an old forgotten forest nearby.

So this is where she had been. It is no surprise. One look at the rushing river, the deep green foilage which blocked out sunlight and the soft soil beneathe me, I knew this was heaven.

I saw the same look I had displayed on her face, a mixture of happiness and wonder.

We remained that position and watched the sunset. I have always admired the brave bright sun and the cool pale moon. I'd watched the sun and the moon whenever I could and through this experience of mine, I had found this was the most beautiful and significant sunset so far. However, I know tomorrow's one will be more amazing and meaningful than today's as tomorrow's would be my last…

****

End Eriol's POV

*******************

Do I need to tell what is going to happen tomorrow? I guess I can't as I would never know what tomorrow will bring. Especially tomorrow night…

*******************

Just a little reminder for the next chapter. Expect the unexpected. Tell me what you'd expect for next chapter.

~Completed on: 6th June 2002~


	15. The day with unknown results

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: So I see most of you expect that Syaoran and Sakura would manage to overcome their evil parts *giggle* Read on to know but this is not the end =^_^=

Tomoyo: Fanny chan had racked her brain every single day thinking of an appropriate ending. 

Chibi Fanny: And this is what she thought of. P/s: This is NOT the last chapter.

Fanny chan: *looks innocent* Was last chapter a cliff hanger?

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

The day with unknown results

"Never in my life had I believe to see a sunrise so magical, to find the deeper meaning of it. Those bright morning crimson rays represents two important facts concerning life or death. It symbolizes a brand new day to live in this world or it may be the last thing you'd see before you pass on, in other words, die." Eriol sighed. "That's what makes a sunrise so magical." As they sun slowly rose higher, Eriol yawned, stood up and heaed back to his dorm to catch up on his sleep.

*******************

Magical? Is it really? Is it magical enough to help our fated star-crossed lovers?

*******************

It was afternoon by the time both Tomoyo and Eriol finally woke up. Yawning, the pair tried to collect as much information from yesterday in their drowsy state.

As they slowly became clearer of reality, their eyes shot open and simultaneously, they locked gazes with each other. "Do you mean you love me?" They asked at the same time, saying each other's mind. Their surprise then turned to that of amusement.

However, their joy did not last long. Tomoyo's lips slowly curved downwards and she smiled sadly. "But today… it is either you or me…"

"Don't speak. Let's just wait and decide who lives or dies on the next sunset.

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "A good idea, an extremely wonderful notion…"

*******************

"Syaoran, are you okay? I know you will be able to oversome today's event. Just try your very best!" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes as he once again overstresses himself while practising. "I'm fine Sakura. I'm sure I'll be just fine tonight. Now to practise again."

With that, Syaoran got back into position and continued his training.

*******************

The day had passed quickly and soon, it was dusk. The dreaded moment of truth has finally arrived. 

To everyone reading this, the long awaited night is about to begin. A night of suspense and drama with only two possible endings… a happy one… or a tragic one between two pairs of star-crossed lovers like it was meant to be. Is the relationship between a victim and his or her assailant possible? Let us allow heaven, fate and our own will decide…

*******************

Syaoran sat in a small secluded area in a dim forest. Yes, it was the very same forest which was Tomoyo's favourite location. He started to meditate and you could almost see him levitating an inch of the ground.

Sakura, on the other hand, was kneeling beside him, head bowed for a desperate prayer.

Finally, the thin silvery moonbeam shone on the still figure of Syaoran Li. With a loud cry from his lips, Sakura was thrown a distance away. Repeatedly, she tried to inch closer but to no avail.

"SYAORAN! SYAORAN!" she screamed, beating on the invisible shield.

"Am I too late?" A voice behind her spoke. "Mother?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"I had just found out a terrible side effect from this spell. If anyone in this shield stresses themself too much, they have a great possibility of…" Nadeshiko pausd. "He may die…" she finally mummered.

Sakura screamed at the full realization of these three simple words and her body started glowing a weak pink aura. "Syaoran…" she breaked down and wept for him, hoping and praying that he will make it through the night. Will her desperate pleas be answered? Not even I know…

*******************

On the other side of this very forest, a faint silhouette could barely be made out from the shadows of the dark leaves. An inhumanly pale and attractive woman emerged. It was Tomoyo. There is one difference though as t_his_ Tomoyo consists only of evil.

"Eriol Hiragizawa…" she hissed at the boy before her. Grinning, she bared her canines but Eriol did not do as much as flinch. He spoke softly but loud enough so that Tomoyo could hear.

"I'm no longer afraid Tomoyo. Whoever makes it to see the first rays of the morning sun will be the one to live. It is fate and nothing can change it. Nothing. But please, please fight it Tomoyo. Please…" 

His pleas unfortunately fell on deaf eyes as the vampire grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer.

It was eerie. Eriol was almost… _willing_…

Closer… closer… Tomoyo would just need to sink her teeth into his pale neck to end this suspense.

And, at this precise moment, a shrill scream finally pierced the once thought calm atmosphere of the night. Whose was it? We will soon find out...

*******************

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If any of you thought last chapter's cliffhanger was bad, what about this? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Chibi Fanny: Is this considered as a cliffhanger? *turns to readers* Is it really? R&R!! =^_^=

~Completed on: 9th June 2002~


	16. Unexpected oncoming deaths

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The song is Bittersweet goodbye by Kylie Minogue. It does not even fit the story but I had nothing to write. *sigh*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Die die die die die die….

Chibi Fanny: I just she's very sad that people are losing interest. Sha always feel like that when nearing the end of her fic and it makes her finish very fast and the endings are very bad. Now only reviews can help her.

Tomoyo: The problem is that the reviews are getting lesser as well…

Fanny chan: =(

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Unexpected oncoming deaths

Eriol felt the tight grip on his shoulders relaxed. The lovely vampire slumped into his arms, barely breathing.

Eriol's deep azure pupils looked up to come eye to eye with deep rubies. Kaho Mizuki.

Her eyes contained a crazed look. In her hand held an item, unmistakably found to be a sharp wooden stake. Eriol stood up and gave the woman one tight slap across her face. Kaho looked and him and smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and danced away.

"I killed Tomoyo! I killed Tomoyo!" she was saying in a tone used when one is on the verge of insanity. Eriol glared at the mad woman before returning his attention to Tomoyo.

Her shallow breathing terrified him. He had expected to lose his human self. Never in his life did he count that in will be the other way around. He did not one to believe it. He tried his best to deny it but he couldn't. It was a fact, a cold hard fact. Tomoyo was dying…

*******************

****

Syaoran's POV

I felt like my limbs were about to be torn away from me. My pulse was racing and I was trying to control these terrible urges to transform. In a way, I felt my life force draining from me but ignore that. It's not possible. Never is and never will be. I'll survive this ordeal no matter what. Suddenly, the world around me burst into brightness. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Was the sun out already? This brightness surrounding me is just like those from the sun. Did I make it through the night? Was I successful? Had I beaten the moon? Had I manage to remain unattracted to the aluring moon? I do not know. The lure of the moon… such a dangerous thing. Now, all I see is brightness, brightness and more brightness before I fell into darkness, darkness, meant not to be awaken ever again.

But somehow, by the twist of fate, I saw my angel. Her beautiful emeralds, short silky auburn hair. I was in heaven. But wait, something about this picture is not right. The sky was still dark and my angel is crying. Why? Shouldn't she be smiling instead?

I wanted to kiss those tears away but I felt so weak. So so very weak. Sakura spoke up suddenly.

"You had stressed yourself too much Syaoran. Our prayers were not answered. You're dying," and she broke into a sob as I laid there, motionless, helpless to myself and her falling tears.

****

End Syaoran's POV

*******************

****

Tomoyo's POV

I felt control returning to my body, control over my evil half but the sharp pain in my chest. It was too much to bare. Eriol was weeping over my fallen body. I know why. My human half was concious but helpless once my evil half took over.

I felt Kaho sinking that stake into my chest. I feel hatred to her, yet I felt gratitude. She had stopped me from turning Eriol into me. I don't want him to suffer the pain I went through. I want him to lead a carefree life, with or without me…

I don't know why but I felt like singing. Singing my pain and my love's sorrow away. We have to say goodbye sooner or later. Why not now? I opened my mouth and sang like never before, feeling myself transported to my younger days, when I was in elementary school. My life was so easy then, so painless, with my mother by my side.

****

End Tomoyo's POV

Tomoyo raised an arm to Eriol's cheek and carress it despite how weak she is. And with that, she sang.

__

Tomoyo: Here we are in the dead of night

Will you keep me warm and hold me tight

All we have is until the dawn

Let the night be long and ease the dawn

Eriol looked at her. He recognised this song. His mother had sang this to his father on one late night. The night before she died. His father had died soon afterwards out of grief leaving him alone in this cruel world. Now Tomoyo was singing this to him, reminding him of his forgotten past and impending future without Tomoyo.

In midst of his sorrow, he saw amethysts pleading with him to continue her song.

__

Eriol: I love you more than you'll ever know

It hurts to see you go

Tomoyo smiled, hardly feeling the painful stab wound any longer. Fortunately Kaho had a bad aim, missing her heart by a few inches.

__

Tomoyo: So Darling sing me a lullaby

Bittersweet goodbye

Tomoyo recalled the nightmare she had some time back. She was wrong. The person who screamed was none other than herself.

"Goodbye Eriol."

Eriol hugged her tightly.

__

Eriol: Don't think about the future now

*******************

Sakura held Syaoran up in her arms. "Syaoran? Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled at her gently. "Sing for me one last song please? Will you do it, my angel?"

__

Sakura: These few hours

Let the nighttime envelop us

Take us under

Bewitching spell, bewitching spell

__

Syaoran: Here we are in the dead of night

Won't see you past the morning light

So Darling sing me a lullaby

Bittersweet goodbye

Syaoran started coughing violently, coughing his life away. It was nearly dawn, the dim orange outlines of sunrise could be seen.

__

Sakura: Remember me when you're away

Sakura cast one longing look at Syaoran and hugged him tightly. As for him, he was too weak to return it. Sakura's hands reached into his pocket unconsciously and her finger grasp something hard…

*******************

Time to say goodbye, when the sun is up in the sky.

*******************

I hate it! I hate my fic. I found out how bad a writer I am for this fic after reading it. Now I know my problem. I'm fickle-minded. I have to write finish an entire fic before posting it I guess… You think so too right? Anyway, with my last bit of effort. I beg you to R&R

~Completed on: 11th June 2002~


	17. Who will see the sunrise?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The song is Bittersweet goodbye by Kylie Minogue. It does not even fit the story but I had nothing to write. *sigh*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! You people really like me =^_^=

Chibi Fanny: Thank you for your amazing reviews. Fanny chan's spirit definitely better and she is now up and writing.

Tomoyo: Read on. This is not be the last chapter.

Fanny chan: =^_^= I know that a vampire can only be killed by a stake through her heart but will die instantly. But I want the moment to last between Eriol and Tomoyo. =^_^=

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Who will see the sunrise?

Tearful yet curious, Sakura pulled the small object out of Syaoran's pocket. It was a tiny pink crystal (A/n: refer to Chapter 10). She shook Syaoran awake before he could close his eyes.

"Syaoran… what is this?" The werewolf peered at the gem in her palm before his lips curled into a small smile.

"That, Sakura, holds my love for you…" then he was silent, his eyes closed for an eternal sleep.

Sakura stared at the crystal, then at Syaoran. Salty liquid started gathering in her eye as she buried her head against his cold chest.

The sun was almost to be seen…

*******************

Eriol sat, cradling the fragile, lifeless angel in his arms. His tears had long dried up and were gone.

True, Tomoyo may have been a spawn of evil once but she has passed on to another world, leaving her wicked past behind. She has gone to a place more beautiful from the dimension he was in. She has gone to heaven, leaving him bitter and alone.

"But she is the one who won't see the sun rise…"

Gently, he brushed up her bangs and saw a beautiful marking of a bat. The moon and stars surrounded it. He fingered the small symbol. (A/n: See chapter 2)

"I love watching the moon and stars, studying them just as much as I appreciate the sun. They are all nature's beauty. The genial sun however, has a greater meaning than the cold-hearted moon. The sun gives warmth and comfort but the moon brings bitterness, sufferings and death…"

The warm rays of the sun at long last shone on them as Eriol continued stroking Tomoyo's forehead, oblivious to the miracle he was creating.

*******************

Sakura walked out of the forest. She wanted to watch the sunrise. She remembered her poetry teacher telling the class that the sunrise was magical. She diddn't believe her then but now, she wished it'd work its magic on Syaoran, bringing him back to life as a human.

She watched the tiny crystal in her palm bathe in the beautiful orange glow from the sun.

"This is Syaoran's love for me, such amazing affection. How I wish I can return to the past and tell him really how much I adore him, appreciate him, cherish him, dote on him and most importantly, love him…"

A silent tear, which managed to squeeze out, slid down on her tear-streaked cheeks and dripped onto the pink crystal and it glowed. It glowed a brillant pinkish orange colour and a swirl of green was added to it. Sakura watched, hoping that her prayers were answered, hoping that there will be hope.

She was very fortunate. Heaven had found favor in her and granted her request and the tiny pink crystal in her palm stoped glowing.

Sakura peered at it cautiously and gasped in wonder and astonishment. No longer was there the tiny pink crystal containing his love for Sakura Kinomoto but it had mixed with a green pigment which holds her own love towards Syaoran Li. She kissed it and smiled for the first time since nightfall, knowing everything will be all right…

*******************

Tomoyo's chest wound had somehow cured itself, moulding the skin back to its rightful place. Eriol continued tracing her forehead, eyes glazed. He had gone into a deep trance. Her still chest slowly started rising slowly. Up, down, up, down. She was breathing. Can the dead still breathe?

The most marvellous and intriguing incident was the symbol on her forehead. It was, with each tracing of his fingers, changing… changing… changing…

*******************

*sobs* Thank you so much for your reviews. For lifting my spirits… Please review… *sobs and hugs minna-san*

~12th June 2002~


	18. Everything will be all right

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: I'd like to thank everyone who lifted my spirits. Every single one of you. *smiles and goes starry-eyed* Imagine. My first fic to hit 100 reviews. *sighs in bliss*

Chibi Fanny: The CCS bookmark you viewed is only one of the many bookmarks that will be in Fanny chan's new site.

Tomoyo: If you haven't seen it, go here and tell her how it is= http://www.villagephotos.com/pubimage2.asp?id_=333335

Fanny chan: Now that's settled, let's read. Wow, updating almost three days in a row is not my speciallity but for all you good reviewers, this is nothing. =^_^= And those who'd like me to inform them when my website is finally up feel free to e-mail and tell me okay? Or just tell me in your reviews.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Everything will be all right

"Everything will be all right…" Sakura repeated, eyes flowing with newly shed tears. She hugged the crystal close to her chest.

A pair of arms slowly encircled her waist and she smiled, knowing full well who it was the moment he touched her. She had somehow anticipated it.

"Syaoran…"

"Yes, everything will be all right…" Syaoran replied and they glanced at the glowing warm, orange orb floating higher into the sky.

"Everything is all right. I'm now a human. I can feel it." Syaoran gazed at her and tilted her chin before enveloping her lips with his own.

*******************

The markings were not the same as before. Eriol had snapped out of his daze and was looking at his handiwork. Placing a finger under her nose, he felt the inhalling and exhalling of air. He checked the wound. It had miraculously healed.

He waited in bated breath as he revealed her forehead. No longer was the bat with the moon and stars but a beautiful angel, guardian of heaven, surrounded by the heavenly sun.

"You are the angel Tomoyo and I, the sun."

"Yes, I sure of that. An angel is I and you, a sun. We will make such a wonderful couple. No more is the disgusting, pathetic excuse of a bat but a guardian of the heavens, an angel," the soft voice of Tomoyo Daidouji muttered softly.

Eriol took the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly and to his relief, she embraced him back.

"You were never a bat. You were an angel from the very start, the apple of my eye," Eriol breathed into her hair.

"And a blood sucking demon I am no more as well. Now, I am a human, now till forever…"

*******************

Such wonderful things happening at the exact place, at the exact time. Truly a wonder unexplained. Alas, our young couple adventure of romance and drama has come to an end.

Anyway, Tomoyo Daidouji had somehow, in their sophomore year, met Sakura Kinomoto and became best of friends along with Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa. The four of them became the closest group of friends in the entire campus besides the constant rivalry between Eriol and Syaoran but that's another story.

Little did they know how ironic fate was to bring these friends together. They were almost in the same difficult situation to be with their lover and had both relied on the sun for help. Ironic is it not?

*******************

This is the last chapter but there is an epilouge. Stay tuned and remember to R&R!!! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN ONCE AGAIN!!!

~13th June 2002~


	19. Epilouge

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
********************  
Fanny chan: Too bad I couldn't post for the last week…

Chibi Fanny: But anyway, here is the final and last chapter of this fic!

Tomoyo: Otherwise known as the epilouge. So please R&R and enjoy yourselves k?

Fanny chan: But if it is bad, *cowers* Don't blame me please? My endings are bad as I had said in the earlier chapters. Always is always will be. =^_^=

Fanny chan: And too my reviewer which forgotten to give me a name, yes, I'm Chinese so please pardon my grammer *sweatdrops*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well, basically it is about vampires and perhaps a few other creatures of the night. S+S & E+T!

********************

****

The Lure of the Moon  
By Fanny chan

Epilouge

Talentine, a time where individuals or perhaps a group of friends show of the special ability they posess. This is one of the important events that is going to take place in Enticigeia Univeresity.

*******************

**__**

Syaoran: 2 a.m. and the rain is falling

Here we are at the crossroads once again

You're telling me you're so confused

You can't make up your mind

Is this meant to be

You're asking me

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, encouraging her silently.

**__**

Sakura: But only love can say - try again or walk away

But I believe for you and me

The sun will shine one day

So I'll just play my part

And pray you'll have a change of heart

But I can't make you see it through

That's something only love can do

Sakura sighed inwardly and swayed, closing her eyes as Tomoyo's voice floated into her mind.

**__**

Tomoyo: In your arms as the dawn is breaking

Face to face and a thousand miles apart

I've tried my best to make you see

There's hope beyond the pain

If we give enough, if we learn to trust

"They don't know how much truth this song carry about my life" Tomoyo thought, sqeezing her partner's hand gently. Eriol smiled.

**__**

Eriol: But only love can say - try again or walk away

But I believe for you and me

The sun will shine one day

So I'll just play my part

And pray you'll have a change of heart

But I can't make you see it through

That's something only love can do

This was the hard part and the four friends gave a silent prayer.

**__**

Syaoran: I know if I could find the words

****

Sakura: To touch you deep inside

****

Tomoyo: You'd give our dream just one more chance

****

Eriol: Don't let this be our last good-bye

They had nearly breezed through the entire song. They knew they couldn't flop their chance of getting first. Not now, not ever. Their eyes blazed with new-found determination as they reached the ending of the song as well as the duet.

**__**

Syaoran/Sakura: But only love can say - try again or walk away

But I believe for you and me

The sun will shine one day

****

Tomoyo/Eriol: So I'll just play my part

And pray you'll have a change of heart

But I can't make you see it through

That's something only love can do

****

Sakura/Syaoran/Tomoyo/Eriol: That's something only love can do

They received a raging round of applause from their fellow schoolmates. They were wonderful, their voices blending in unity. It was no surprise however, as they were using not their mouths to sing but their hearts.

As if I'd need to say anything more, they had obviously won first prize in this particular talentine.

They were brillant, marvellous. The decision was unanimous. They definitely deserved first prize for the amount of effort they had put into their life, to make it as successful as it can be despite their horrid or sad past.

Thus really conclude the tale of two pairs of lives. However, even though our story has ended, how can one forget that one fact that keeps on repeating every single day. Why, that is the ironic nature of the sun and moon- daybreak to nightfall, dawn to dusk.

*******************

Kinda bad ending but well. *shrugs* I dunno what to write. Perhaps the last two sentences are not necessary. =^_^= But oh well, no looking back to the past. Let's head for the future and new fics!!!

HIP HIP HURRAY!!!

…okay… I really don't know why I did that… weird…

~Completed on: 21th June 2002~


End file.
